


The Fishy Excuse

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Fear of Discovery, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Outdoor Sex, Parent Elrond, Sex while injured, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir are out on patrol when one of them is wounded. They must decide whether to go home and risk discovery of their relationship, or brave it in the Wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fishy Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



Elladan was just slicing through the orc-captain's throat with a savage sweep of his blade when Elrohir was dragged from his horse by their last two remaining foes, some yards away. 

Without further ado, Elladan yanked his sword back up and turned in one swift movement toward his twin. Elrohir had already taken out one of them, and Elladan was quick to lop the other's head off, even as Elrohir slumped to the ground, hand pressed to his side, where the red blood was beginning to seep through. 

"Foul blade - caught me just under the ribs - knew I should have mended that armour-piece last time we stopped in a town with a blacksmith," Elrohir gasped out as Elladan dismounted and knelt beside him. 

"Never mind, we're but a day's ride from home," Elladan said, making to gather Elrohir up - they could not stop for long in this exposed location without calling other Orc-bands down on their heads. "Father will mend you in no time."

But Elrohir shook his head. "We can't go home." To Elladan's puzzled look he said, "You marked me. Last night. They will last for a few days more. We can't risk Father seeing!" 

Elladan remembered the night before, when they had made camp under a little outcropping - hardly a shelter, but the weather was fine, so no matter - and there under the stars he had taken Elrohir apart piece by piece, sucking slow bites into his throat and down his chest, before finally taking him into his mouth and bringing him to a shattering climax. Afterwards, curled up together, Elrohir had whispered filthy delicious words about how much he enjoyed wearing Elladan's marks, even while he stroked Elladan to swift orgasm. 

They had not intended to return home for another two weeks, and were slowly working their way in a great circle around the borders of Imladris, hunting as they went. A serious wound would put paid to their plans.

"Where do we go, then?" Elladan said, more to himself than Elrohir. But it was Elrohir, pulling himself up by using Elladan's body as a support, who answered. 

"There's caves an hour's ride away, remember, where we took shelter last winter from the snow?" 

"Those caves could have bears in them now, or worse," Elladan countered, but Elrohir shook his head, stepping away shakily to grab his horse's reins. 

"Not deep enough for bears, I don't think. And if there's worse, so much the better." 

\------

The caves, as it turned out, had nothing in them at all. Elladan checked all the way to the back of every one, feeling for any hidden crevices or gaps. Elrohir, meanwhile, sank to the ground in the first one that looked warm enough and carefully checked the bandage they had swiftly placed around him before riding over. 

"Some of this blood is black," he called to Elladan. "I don't like the look of it."

Elladan finished checking the caves and hurried back to Elrohir's side. He quickly got a fire going, and spread out their bedroll beside it, then took their medical kit from his pack. 

"I think there may have been some poison on the blade," he said after a cursory examination, cleaning and re-bandaging the wound. "Not much, though if we were going home, I would have brought the dagger with us, but as it is there's little point. You'll simply have to fight through it." He bent down and kissed Elrohir's forehead. "If you grow worse, I will sling you over the horse and take you home whether or no, and tell Father you encountered an octopus."

"They live in the Sea," Elrohir murmured, drowsy with the warmth of the fire. "We can't possibly have gone that far in five days." 

"Don't get worse, then," Elladan said. 

"Put your arms around me, and I promise I'll get better," Elrohir said, and Elladan obeyed, sliding down behind him, so that Elrohir was between him and the fire, surrounded by warmth. It was nearly fully dark outside anyway, and all was quiet. He kissed the back of Elrohir's neck, where the fine dark hairs straggled out of his braid, and Elrohir sighed, nestling closer into Elladan's arms. 

"I truly thought it would be safe," Elrohir said after a few minutes, "or I would not have asked you to bite me." 

"So did I," Elladan replied immediately, "or I would not have done so." 

"What shall we do then, next time?" Elrohir's voice was quiet and sober, half-regretful. 

Elladan shook his head, burying his face in Elrohir's hair. "Let's get through this time, first." He gave a soft sigh. "Go to sleep, brother." 

Elrohir's breathing evened out after a few moments, but Elladan lay awake for a long time, holding Elrohir close.

Late in the night, Elrohir began to shiver violently and complain of being too cold, even when Elladan put all the blankets they had over him and held him wrapped in his arms next to the roaring fire. He was feverish and freezing by turns, sweat pouring from him. Elladan went out at first light to find a stream with clean water nearby and ensured he had a near constant supply of it for Elrohir to drink, though he could not stomach any food. 

He cleaned the wound again shortly after sunrise - it had healed somewhat, but there was an unnatural greenish tinge to the skin near the site that made Elladan's heart clench in fear. He took Elrohir by the shoulder, and whispered, "We're going home." 

Elrohir murmured, "No, we can't," but Elladan was past listening to him. The bruises on Elrohir's throat seemed partly faded, and hopefully would be less noticeable - Elrohir had several other bruises from the fight the day before, after all. 

Somehow he got Elrohir up and dressed, eradicated all traces of their camp, scattering the ashes far and wide, and put them both on his own horse, leaving Elladan's to carry their relatively light baggage. Day had fully broken by the time they were on their way, and Elladan set a swift pace, cutting down into the valleys as soon as possible to allow the horses the smoothest terrain. They had spent many hundreds of years patrolling the lands around Imladris; he knew practically every stock and stone, and could calculate to a nicety how long it would take them to get home. 

In front of him, Elrohir had dropped his head down to his chest and was breathing heavily. Elladan wrapped a firm arm around him, avoiding the wound, and held him close. 

"We should have gone home straight away," Elladan said after a few moments of self-castigation. "I should never have allowed it to get this bad, no matter what."

"What will Father do when he sees me?" Elrohir said with a feverish worry in his voice. "He'll know, and then what? Will he turn us out? Or will he lecture us about laws and customs again? Or worse, will he send us Oversea, whether we will or no?" 

Elladan bent down to Elrohir's ear. "Don't think about it now, love. Many things may happen - there's no need to borrow all this trouble before we're even home, and whatever befalls, I will be with you. Just rest."

Elrohir leaned back, taking deep breaths, one after the other. "I will try," he said. 

As they approached the Valley, late that afternoon, Elrohir was nearly senseless with pain, and Elladan was holding on to him with all his fading strength. They dashed up to the doors, and several Elves rushed out, seeing them approach. Two of them took Elrohir from him. He got down from the horse, and followed him into the healing chambers. 

Elrond entered even as Elrohir was being laid down on a small bed. "Poisoned blade, near a day ago," Elladan gasped out, and then lay down on an adjacent bed, still fully clothed, too weary to think for the moment. 

Elrond took a deep breath. "Did you save the dagger?" he asked, and his face fell when Elladan shook his head. "No matter, we can assume it is one of the known poisons for now, and hopefully it is." He laid a swift hand on Elladan's head. "You did right to bring him home. Can you help me get his clothes off?" 

Elladan sat up. "Of course, Father," he said, and began by removing Elrohir's boots, while Elrond carefully pushed up his tunic and removed bandages to reveal the wound. 

"I think I know this poison," he said, and Elladan breathed a sigh of relief. "I made an antidote for it a few years ago." He turned, stepping swiftly over to the storage cabinet. "I just need to find it - will you make him comfortable while I do?"

"Yes," Elladan said, and swiftly removed Elrohir's trousers and tunic, covering him with two warm blankets, one over his chest, pulled up to his neck, the other covering his legs, so that Elrond could tend the wound without having to pull the blanket off. 

Elrohir stirred a little, mumbling softly about "not telling Father," and Elladan hastily shushed him. Elrond, at the cabinet, made no sign that he'd overheard anything, and reappeared after a moment, holding a small bottle in his hand triumphantly, along with a preparation of wolfsbane in a balm to soothe bruises. 

"Elladan, you've done so well," he said. "Lie down and rest now." He handed over the wolfsbane. "You look somewhat bruised and saddle-sore - this will fix you up in a day or so."

"Thank you," Elladan said, and lay back on the bed adjacent to Elrohir's, as Elrond carefully applied a few drops of the antidote directly to the wound. It hissed and a faint greenish smoke went up - but nearly immediately the greenish tinge faded from Elrohir's skin, and he began to breathe easier. 

"Rest!" Elrond said to Elladan, as he continued to watch Elrohir anxiously. "You're home now. All will be well." He covered the wound with a fresh bandage, then brought the blanket down over it. As he did so, the blanket slipped from around Elrohir's throat, exposing one of the love bites to Elrond. 

Elladan couldn't quite restrain a gasp of horror, but as Elrond glanced up at him, schooled his features into a pained grimace. "I think I must have bruises all over," he said, pretending to check himself for them. "I think we both do." 

He had been hoping to draw their father's attention to himself, but Elrond frowned and slid the blanket covering Elrohir's chest down. Several small round bruises dotted Elrohir's throat and chest, and Elladan blushed, thinking frantically. Fortunately any teethmarks had faded, and only the bruises remained. 

"He fell in a river," Elladan stammered out at last. "Three days ago. And in the river there was - a fish - it bit him - several times - before he could - ah, get it off." To his own ears it sounded hardly better than the octopus excuse. 

"A vicious fish," Elrond remarked, half-smiling. 

"Don't tell him I told you," Elladan said, thinking quickly. "He'd be mortified to know that anyone found out he was attacked by a fish." 

Elrond burst out laughing at that. "Very well!" he said. "I'll leave you to apply the wolfsbane to his bruises." He paused, checking over Elrohir's torso. There was a large spreading bruise across his side where one of the orcs had managed to hit him hard through the armour. "Be careful with this one in particular, it looks very tender."

"I will be, Father," Elladan said. "You know I will be." 

"Of course you will," Elrond said, then leaned down and kissed Elrohir's forehead. "Just always bring yourselves back to me in more or less one piece, that's all I ask," he added after a moment. He straightened and made his way over to Elladan, kissing him on the forehead too. "And you, get some rest. Stay here if you wish."

"I do," Elladan said, bending to pull off his boots. Once Elrond left, Elladan pushed his bed a little closer to Elrohir's, as close as he dared, then gently anointed Elrohir's bruises with wolfsbane, rubbing it in carefully. 

Elrohir stirred a little, half-waking. "Is everything all right?" he asked muzzily. 

"Yes," Elladan answered. "Go back to sleep. I'll be right here." He took off the rest of his clothes, and lay down on his own bed, taking Elrohir's hand. Their clasped hands swung in the space between the beds, and that was Elladan's last sight before sleep claimed him. 

\-----

He was woken in the morning by birdsong at the window, and immediately looked across at Elrohir, who was just waking up. They were no longer holding hands, but at some point during the night Elrohir had turned onto his side, facing Elladan. 

"How long before we can get back to hunting?" Elrohir said softly. 

"I didn't ask, but I would think several days at least," Elladan answered. "The poison may be gone now but you still have quite a wound." 

"Did he see - I noticed my clothes were taken off?" Elrohir asked, biting his lip anxiously. 

"I don't think he suspects anything," Elladan whispered very quietly back, and then slightly louder: "I told him about the fish." 

"The fish?" Elrohir looked confused for a moment, then grinned. "Oh, the fish. That fish." He raised an eyebrow. "Who knew there was such a fish in all the waters of Eriador?" 

"Needless to say," Elladan said, "we'll have to be careful when we swim in that river, in future."

"I suppose you're right but it's such a pleasant river, though," Elrohir said, giving Elladan a secret smile, then lowered his voice again. "I'd risk all the fish in all the rivers just to swim in it with you." 

Elladan couldn't resist that voice, in just that tone. "We'll go swimming again very soon," he said, smiling back, "as soon as you're better. There's some incentive for you!" 

"Come here," Elrohir said, grabbing Elladan's hand. Elladan glanced around to be sure the door was shut and no one was immediately in sight from the windows, then slipped across and embraced Elrohir, blankets and all. 

"I think you're well enough to get up," he said after a moment, letting Elrohir go.

"For some values of 'getting up', Elrohir answered, pressing against him, making clear that some parts of him had indeed already gotten up. 

Elladan laughed, standing up and backing away, hands up. "Very well, very well!" he said. Then they both caught the sound of footsteps in the hall outside and immediately went quiet. 

Elrond entered after a knock to see Elrohir sitting up in bed, examining the edges of the bandage, and Elladan sitting on his own bed, wrapped in a warm white dressing gown. "All well?" he asked, and Elrohir gave him a smile. 

"Somewhat better," he said. "I don't remember much of yesterday, but I feel I could get up, now." 

"You should rest for another full day at least," Elrond said. "But you can do it in your own bed, if you prefer." 

"Much," Elrohir answered. "And also if I may have the company of my brother to stave off boredom." He glanced at Elladan, who was picking at a thread on the sleeve of his dressing gown. 

"Of course you may," Elladan answered quickly, raising his head, then looking at Elrond. "Unless there is anything I am needed for?"

"No, no," Elrond said. "We hadn't expected you back, remember."

Getting Elrohir settled in their rooms took about an hour. The twins had a suite of rooms together - a shared living space and washroom but two bedrooms, though more nights than not they ended up in one bed. Next to their suite was Arwen's, though she had been away for many years, and her rooms were often used for guests. Further along the hall was the suite appointed for Elrond's use, though after the departure of their mother he slept there little, preferring to take a room in one of the towers. Instead, this space was given over for the use of any particularly noble guests, such as the infrequent times that Galadriel and Celeborn visited. 

Elrohir sank onto one of the couches with a grateful sigh as Elladan sat down on the one across from him. Breakfast had already been laid out on the table between them, and for a little while, neither of them said anything to each other in favour of eating every scrap of food on the tray. 

At last Elrohir looked up at his brother and asked, "Do you really think Father doesn't know?" 

"I really think he doesn't," Elladan answered steadily. "Or if he does, he will do nothing." He sighed. "Think about it, brother. Do you think he could stand to lose us too, or send us away?"

"If he was angry enough," Elrohir started, but then paused. "I don't think I've ever seen him angry enough to turn even a Dwarf out of Imladris." He hesitated for a moment, unsure, shaking his head. 

"He will believe any excuse rather than risk losing us, even if he suspects." Elladan's voice was calm and firm, and Elrohir took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in his ribs. 

"We shouldn't stretch his credulity," Elrohir said. "We should probably be more circumspect in future." He quirked his lips into a slight pout. "Much as I hate the idea of that." 

"Not too circumspect," Elladan said. "There are, after all, many places I can bite you." 

Elrohir's eyes lit up. "Do you think you could take me to bed and enlighten me about those places, perhaps?"

Elladan stood up. "If we're careful." He held out his hand to Elrohir. Once in Elrohir's bedroom, Elladan locked the door. They were wearing only light clothing, and it was easy enough to remove them from himself and Elrohir, and gently settle him among the cushions, then slip in beside him under the covers. The light was dim in the room with the curtains drawn and the windows closed. 

There were two locked doors between themselves and the rest of the household, now, and though they could still be disturbed, it would take long enough that Elladan could easily slip back into his clothing, and even duck away into his own bedroom if necessary. 

Elladan started with a kiss to the back of Elrohir's neck, and a gentle bite, accompanied by a soft growl, that made Elrohir squirm under him. 

"Stay still," Elladan whispered, lips still pressed against Elrohir's neck. "Do not risk further injury."

Elrohir relaxed, turning a little to expose his back to Elladan's teeth. Elladan kissed his way down Elrohir's spine, biting gently, not hard enough to leave marks this time, while Elrohir trembled with the effort of staying still, letting small sounds escape into the pillow. 

"Good?" Elladan whispered against Elrohir's lower back, breath puffing out against his skin.

Elrohir nodded. "So good."

"On your back now," Elladan said, and Elrohir obediently rolled, allowing Elladan to ease him down. He spread his legs, and Elladan knelt between them, pressing a tiny bite next to his hard cock, just where hip and thigh meet. Elrohir gave out a soft gasp, and tried to arch up a little. 

"No," Elladan said, pushing him back down. "Stay still." 

"I'm trying but you're such a tease!" Elrohir said. "Suck me now." 

Elladan sighed impatiently, but put both hands hard on Elrohir's hips, bent down and took him into his mouth. Elrohir's gasp at that was muffled, and glancing up, Elladan saw that he had turned his head to bite into one of the cushions. 

The taste of him was as intoxicating as wine; it was what Elladan had always imagined the Sea would taste like - bitter and salty like tears, but with something in it that drew Elladan onward, intrigued him mercilessly. He took Elrohir as far down as he could, lapping at him with his tongue, scraping very gently with his teeth where he knew Elrohir liked it - another kind of biting. 

"Brother," Elrohir gasped, and then again, "my brother," breathlessly, as though he could not quite resist saying it. "My heart, my love, please. Let me move. I need to - ah - I need you." Elladan brought his hands away from Elrohir's hips, and put them at the base of his cock instead, and slowly, carefully, Elrohir began to thrust. 

It was controlled at first by Elladan's hands but the moment they went slack, Elrohir thrust in hard, and Elladan choked a little. Elrohir rose up, and laced one hand into Elladan's hair, holding him still now while he thrust up and down, allowing Elladan just enough space to breathe.

They rocked together, and Elladan brought a hand down to touch himself. Elrohir kept up a litany of muttered phrases all throughout, praising Elladan's skill, his bravery, his beauty, his strength, how good his mouth felt around him, how much he made him want to come. Elladan responded with choked, cutoff noises, humming around Elrohir's cock, once or twice moaning inarticulately. Elrohir understood every sound, could tell how close Elladan was, stroking himself off between Elrohir's legs. 

"Now," Elrohir breathed, and Elladan could not hold back any longer. With a wordless choked cry he spilled into his own hand, even as Elrohir shuddered underneath him and came too, with long warm spurts into Elladan's mouth. For a moment all was still, and the sounds of their breathing the only noises in the warm room. 

Elladan let himself drop down beside Elrohir again, running a hand over him to be sure he was unharmed. But Elrohir was relaxed and happy, warm and sated. Elladan kissed him on the shoulder. 

"You should sleep," he said, pulling the covers up over them. 

"If you sleep with me," Elrohir said, and at Elladan's nod, drifted off almost immediately. But Elladan lay awake for a time, contemplating. It had been a narrow escape, a ridiculous excuse, and he wasn't sure their father had bought it. Yet for that, only time would tell for sure.


End file.
